A common problem with a sedentary lifestyle is inadequate exercise. Sitting in an office for eight hours or more a day interferes with an opportunity to obtain exercise. Moreover, most seating is not designed for good posture. The combination of inadequate exercise and poorly designed seating can result in backaches, headaches and other physical ailments, including obesity, diabetes and cardiovascular problems.
Thus, there is a need for seating that encourages good posture and provides an opportunity to exercise, even while working at a desk.
Efforts have been made to improve the posture enabled by seating, and efforts have been made to provide exercise while in a seated position. See, for example, U.S. Patents D340269; D380,242; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,617; 4,350,243; 4,441,060; 4,489,982; 4,595,234; 4,838,547; 4,921,247; 4,981,325; 5,470,298; 5,569,138; 5,577,811; 5,690,594; 5,735,574; 5,746,684; 5,865,297; 5,971,893; 6,183,403; 6,261,213; 6,368,260; and 6,379,285; and PCT documents WO 84/04690, and WO 84/04689.
In spite of these efforts, there remains a need for practical improved seating that encourages good posture and provides an opportunity for exercise.